


Dinner with the Famous

by Agentzorel



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Drunk Lena, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, One Shot, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 13:03:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9728057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agentzorel/pseuds/Agentzorel
Summary: Based of the prompt 'Who is someone famous you would like to have dinner with?'





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write some Supercorp after last nights episode, so please read!!!

"So, Kara…." Lena began speaking, "How's the wine? I wanted to get a second opinion before the party next week."

Kara and Lena were sitting on the couch in the CEO's office. Lena had invited Kara to test wine and just have some friendly conversation. Knowing the wine would have no affect on her, therefore she most likely would not do anything stupid, Kara agreed. So here she was at 9:30 on Saturday night with Lena Luthor, who was already semi-drunk, tasting some of the most expensive wine that would ever grace her lips and she couldn't get drunk. Pity. 

"It's good Lena. Really good.

"That's great." Lena said, giggles overtaking her voice. "I mean that's great that you like it." More giggles

"Oh great." Kara thought, she's a bubbly drunk. I'm never going to let her live this down. Kara was smirking while she thought this which prompted Lena to ask,

"Why are you smirking? Was it something I said? Oh no, I can't remember anything that I said." More giggles.

Kara was trying so hard, and failing to keep a straight face.

"No Lena. It's nothing you said, it's just i've never seen you drunk." Kara succumbed to the giggles also.

"Really?" Lena asked giving Kara puppy dog eyes. "I'm usually always a little drunk, it's how I deal with my childhood trauma and abandonment issues." Lena shut her mouth, took on a serious expression and nodded at Kara. The whole thing reminded Kara of a four year old.

"Hey Kara?"

"Yes Lena?"

It was silent for a minute as if Lena forgot what she was going to say, then her whole face lit up and Kara could tell she had remembered.

"If you could choose someone famous to have dinner with, who would it be?" Kara thought for a moment and then answered.

"Well, of course I would choose you Lena dear. I mean you are a CEO of a powerful and very famous company. You're also a little bit of a feminist icon. So you, my answer will always be you."

Lena started blushing and giggling like a 12 year old girl so I guess she liked my answer. I was curious about what her answer would be, so I asked her.

"Lena dear, who would you have dinner with?"

Lena took on the look of a puppy dog while she thought. Finally she answered.

"Supergirl." She said looking determined. 

I had chosen that unfortunate moment to take a sip of my wine, which resulted in me doing a spit take. Literally. Wine spewed from my mouth.

"I'm so sorry Lena." I said as I started to clean up the mess I had made, "But did you say Supergirl?"

"Yes I did. Is there something wrong with that?"

"No. No, there's not. But why her?" Lena thought for a second.

"One, because she reminds me so much of you." Oh, Lena if only you knew, I thought. "She's also the anti-my mother. She's just so good and pure and she tries to save everyone all the time." The kind of glazed over look in Lena's eyes made Kara feel good.

"She loves me times two." I accidentally mumbled out loud.

"What was that?" Lena asked snapping back to attention.

"Nothing. Continue what you were saying."

"Not much else. I would just love to pick her brain on a few topics." I scooted over closer to Lena to where I was basically sitting on top of her.

"Did you know that I know Supergirl?" I asked, teasing just a little bit.

"No way." Lena responded eyes going wide with awe.

"Yeah." I said chuckling, "We're really close. Sometimes it feels like we're the same person." I took another sip of my wine. It's not nice to tease drunk people. But it is so much fun. I smiled. "Guess what Lena."

"What?"

"I think that maybe I could get you that dinner with Supergirl."

"Don't tease, Kara, it's not nice."

"I'm not teasing Lena, I could."

"Okay, whatever you say."

It had been quiet for a while, so I looked over and noticed Lena was asleep. I got up and kissed her on the forehead.

"Good night Miss Luthor. I'm sorry about the hangover you'll have tomorrow." I got my stuff together and flew home, already forming a plan.

 

\----------------

 

I had woken up on the couch this morning with a nasty hangover and bottles of wine everywhere. I had gone home to take a shower so I could come back to work. I had also called Kara to make sure I hadn't said anything embarrassing or inappropriate last night and she had said no aver and over again. Despite all of that, I had this nagging feeling that I had said something I should be regretting. Oh well, the day goes on. THen at 6:00 on the dot Supergirl walks in from the balcony and says, "Hello Miss Luthor, I'm here to take you to dinner." There it is, was all I could think.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly loved writing this one!! Please comment your opinions!  
> *Instagram - @agent.zor.el  
> *Twitter - @agentzorel_


End file.
